His Mother
by FallenFan77
Summary: Kagome is asked by Rin to help Kaede deliver the headman's child, but she doesn't want to leave her six week year old son. Inuyasha reassures her that they both will be alright. Although after she is out, three demons attack her and Inuyasha's home. Post Manga.


**His Mother**

-_ By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Writer's block is so annoying, I can't seem to write another chapter for Dead Inside But Still Alive. Perhaps this chapter will ease my mind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I will NEVER own Inuyasha!

* * *

-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting down. Everything was quiet and their gaze was straight at the six week year old baby boy who was lying in front of them.

Makoto, their son with short silver hair and two dog ears, was sucking on his thumb as his baby blue eyes looked back at the ceiling over their heads.

Kagome let out a little laugh and smiled at her husband being very protective over their child. Inuyasha was sitting cross legged with his arms in the sleeves of his red robe of the fire rat, his golden eyes staring at his son, afraid that he might hurt himself somehow.

Makoto, in a way to torment his father, let out a grunt and Inuyasha flinched at the sound and hesitantly moved to him. Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder,"He's fine. Our son is strong just like his big, strong and proud daddy."

Inuyasha smirked and let out a keh, but his golden eyes never left the his son. Kagome shook her head and went to make tea, but was interrupted when a panting Rin entered their hut saying sorry for entering so suddenly.

"Rin-chan, is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

Rin let out a heavy sigh,"Kagome-sama, Rin's sorry for coming in so suddenly, but Hanako-san is expecting her child and Kaede-baa-chan needs your help."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and moved over to Makoto and sat near him,"I'll watch over the pup." Kagome bit the bottom of her lip and went over to her son. His blue eyes looked at his mother and reached for her. Kagome used her forefinger and Makoto used his small hand to wrap his small fingers over her finger. Kagome smiled and her eyes softened at Makoto's baby noises.

"Kagome-sama, it's alright if you can't help out. Kaede-sama told Rin it would be hard for you to leave Makoto-kun," Rin said.

Kagome inhaled heavily and crossed her arms. Inuyasha got up and placed his hands on her shoulders,"I'll be here with him." Kagome nodded and smiled over her shoulder at her husband. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and sighed.

"Take your bow and arrows, just incase," he told her. Kagome smiled, taking one last glance at her son, before getting her bow in hand and quiver filled with arrows on her shoulder leaving with Rin outside of their hut. Their home was located near the Bone Eater's Well and the Goshinboku, in the forest in a small clearing.

"Rin is sorry that you had to leave Makoto," Rin said to Kagome as they walked to Hanako's, the headman's wife's home.

"It's alright, he is with Inuyasha, but I haven't left his side for even a little bit," Kagome told her. The two arrived at the home and were welcomed by the headman, Jiro.

-x-

Inuyasha sighed, it was very quite after Kagome left with Rin. He would often stare at his son who would only stare back at him.

His ears picked up a strange noise and he moved closer to his son. Makoto began to stifle a cry and his bottom lip quivered.

"I'm here pup," Inuyasha said, he slowly picked his son up and cradled him protectively.

Makoto's blue eyes squinted and he let out a small whimper and Inuyasha tried to calm him down.

-x-

"Thank you so much Kagome-sama for delivering my daughter," the headman, Jiro said as he bowed respectfully at her.

Kagome smiled at the man and waved him off,"It wasn't a problem, Kaede-sama did most of the work."

"We are thankful for your help either way. I sense that you must go home to your husband and child. Thank you again," Jiro said, he turned around and entered his hut.

"Kagome, I can feel a demonic aura near your home," Kaede said in a serious tone. Kagome paled and she took off running, praying to Kami that nothing has happened.

She panted heavily and supported herself on the Goshinboku, she saw flashes of light coming from the inside the forest.

"Inuyasha...Makoto, please be alright," she whispered under her breath and continued on running.

-x-

Inuyasha held Makoto close to him as he started to cry.

Makoto clutched tightly onto his father's haori, he could feel the tense atmosphere in the air. "Pup, I will be right back," Inuyasha said, putting Makoto down on a small futon. Inuyasha took tetsusaiga's sheath and placed it on the handles of the door.

With that done, he walked out of his home to face three demons, two sakana demons and a snake demon.

"Well well well, look what we have here," the first sakana demon said to the two demons by it's side. They were standing outside with grins on their faces.

"A lonely half-breed," it said.

"And I see three bastards. Keh, I might as well get this over now," Inuyasha said with his transformed tetsusaiga in his hold.

The demons stepped forward and Inuyasha glared at them perilously and growled.

"There something in there that you don't want us to go close to. We should get rid of you to see what it is," one of the sakana demons.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on tetsusaiga and his growls became louder,"Over my dead body," he seethed.

The demons attacked all at once, but the snake demon managed to sneakily get into the hut, distracting Inuyasha and letting the demons attacking him get the advantage.

Inuyasha was punched on the face, but he used his iron reaver soul stealer on the closest demon to rip it in half. It was as good as dead.

The snake demon walked into the hut, it's tongue flicked repeatedly and he smelt the air. There was another scent in the hut but when it came across it, there was something blocking the door.

He could hear the cries of a baby and his it's mouth formed into a wicked grin. "Well I'll be damned," he reached for the door, but then in a flash he was zapped backwards and back outside.

"The half breed has a pup in there," the snake demon announced to the other one that was standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Don't worry half breed," the snake demon said,"you won't be here to see us eat your kid." He was killed in two seconds as Inuyasha angrily with the swiped of his claws killed it. "My son isn't dinner," Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws.

The last demon, the sakana, stood there. He was like many other demons that Inuyasha defeated, was surprised that a mere half demon managed to kill him.

"You were lucky half breed, but as my friend said. You won't be alive to see me eat your son. I'll be sure not to hurt him that much when it dies by-"

Kagome shot an arrow and the demon who's back was turned to her, she purposely missed his head and burned the demon's cheek. Her blue eyes flared with anger.

"Who's this wench?" the demon said with a cold stare.

"I'm his mother," Kagome told said and shot the youkai where it's heart would be.

Kagome let out a ponderous sigh and glared at the youkai that was slowly disintegrating,"I'm sure that didn't hurt...much." The demon was purified and dead at the last word.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You okay?" she asked him.

Inuyasha nodded and inhaled her scent to calm himself down,"Let's go inside, our pup needs his mother."

Kagome nodded and the two went into their hut.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope no one was ooc, I love writing one-shots and I hope you liked this one, check out my other ones. Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
